Ginsu
Ginsu was a superheavyweight robot built by BattleBots founders Greg Munson and Trey Roski back when the sport was still underground. Ginsu took several different forms over the years, but each shape had the same saw blades used in the arena instead of wheels. Ginsu participated in the Las Vegas 1999 event as well as Season 1.0, but participated in only demonstration events for Seasons 2.0 and 3.0. Ginsu achieved little success over its two seasons, winning only once by forfeit in the main competition. For Season 1.0, Roski made a lightweight called Mini-Ginsu. However, it had technical problems and could not compete. Also, during Season 4.0, a gigantic Super Ginsu was backstage, weighing an estimated 500 pounds. However, Super Ginsu never made it into the arena either. Ginsu is still in running order today and is used for demolition work but has been reverted back to its Long Beach 1999 design. Robot History Long Beach 1999 Despite not taking part of the main tournament, Ginsu was able to face Ronin and Agrippa during an exhibition match. Ginsu was driving over Ronin and Agrippa for most of the match and Ginsu won the exhibition match in the end. Las Vegas 1999 Ginsu's first and only match was against Mechadon. Early on, Ginsu was dominant, ramming Mechadon about the BattleBox. However, Ginsu knocked itself on its side after ramming Mechadon against the wall. With no way to self-right, Ginsu was counted out and Mechadon won by KO. This meant that Ginsu was eliminated from the tournament. Ginsu wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight rumble at the end of the tournament. Ginsu starts moving around the arena and gets hit by Ricon from the side. As S.L.A.M. was attacking Minion, Ginsu charges straight at them and separates them. Ginsu turns around and drives over the immobilized Minion. Ginsu crashes into Ricon and Ginsu starts to run away. After Ginsu took a few small hits from S.L.A.M., Ginsu charges straight at S.L.A.M. and pushes it against the spikestrip. Ginsu was flipping itself against the arena wall and S.L.A.M. hits Ginsu again, almost flipping it on it's side in the process. Ginsu backs up and charges into S.L.A.M. again, but this hit immobilized Ginsu and was now being attacked by Ricon's saw blades. Ricon backs up and starts fighting World Peace for the rest of the rumble. In the end, World Peace was declared the winner of the superheavyweight rumble and Ginsu lost overall. Season 1.0 Ginsu was scheduled to fight World Peace first, but World Peace had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Ginsu won by default and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Ronin. In the beginning, Ginsu drives over the hellraisers and Ronin slowly moves out of its starting square. Both robots collide into each other and Ginsu almost drives over Ronin. Ginsu escapes and immediately charges into the side of Ronin again. Ginsu backs up and charges into the front of Ronin, but Ginsu got its front right saw stuck on top of Ronin's saw. Both robots were separated and Ginsu's drive-train fell off. Both robots were moving around the arena and Ginsu was caught on the killsaws, which ripped one of the front saws off of Ginsu. Ronin started attacking Ginsu with its saw blade and pushes it against the spikestrip. Ginsu was moving very slowly and Ronin takes it to the entrance ramp. Ginsu got itself stuck between the entrance ramp and the spikestrip. Ronin kept on attacking Ginsu until the time ran out. Ronin won on a 7-2 judge's decision and Ginsu was eliminated from the tournament. Ginsu wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Ginsu started moving and gets hit by Gray Matter's spike. Ginsu runs away and starts driving into Diesector. Ginsu starts moving around the arena and charges into the rear of Ronin. Ginsu runs away and after getting hit by Prompt Critical from the rear, Ginsu stopped moving and Gray Matter pushes it against the spikestrip. Ginsu was left on the red square for the rest of the rumble and in the end, Minion was declared the winner of the superheavyweight royal rumble. Season 2.0 Despite not taking part of Season 2.0, Ginsu went up against Chinkilla during an exhibition match. Both robots went straight at each other and Chinkilla flips Ginsu on the killsaws. Ginsu tries to run away and after it got caught on the killsaws again, Chinkilla got its flipping arm on the left side of Ginsu and flips it onto its side. Chinkilla does a victory dance and Ginsu was getting popped by the hellraisers. Chinkilla puts Ginsu back onto it's feet and Ginsu starts pushing Chinkilla. Chinkilla backs away and starts pushing Ginsu towards an inactive pulverizer. Ginus runs away and gets caught by Chinkilla's flipping arm again. Ginsu backs away and crashes into the arena wall. Ginsu lands on the inactive pulverizer and Chinkilla eventually frees it. Chinkilla drags Ginsu on the killsaws and then straight onto the spikestrip. Ginsu flips itself against the rear on Chinkilla and got back onto its feet shortly after. The time ran out and Chinkilla won on a unanimous 45-0 judge's decision. Season 3.0 Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 4 Category:Competitors Category:US Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Super-Heavyweights